The Winter Dorm
by Russell Scottie
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund has finally made it to collage, but can he survive with a roommate like Jack Frost? / A RotG AU / A JackRabbit fic
1. Chapter 1

**Another RotG fic so soon? Yup! Just came up with this idea too.**

**The Winter Dorm**

A tall young man stood before a large building, looking at it with forest green eyes, his grayish blue hair with darker blue streaks fluttering in the cool autumn breeze. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund and the building that stood before him was a collage dorm. It was move in day, a day he dreaded.

He sighed, tugging at the strap that held a small messenger bag on his shoulder and stepping forward toward the building, carrying two small suitcases in his hands. He didn't own much as he lived alone with very little personal possessions. But that has not bothered him in a long time.

Aster looked up at the words inscribed into the dorm building, _Winter Dorm_. There were four dorms at this collage, each named after a season. He wished he had been assigned to the Spring Dorm where his friends were placed, but no, luck appeared not on his side.

As he walked through the halls lined with doors, each with a golden number on it, a number repeated in his head. _68, 68, 68. Where the bloody hell is it? Oh! There it is!_

He opened the door marked '68' and instantly saw that his roommate had arrived before him, if the clothes thrown about half the room was any indication. Aster let out another heavy sigh, before stepping into the dorm room, closing the door behind him.

Aster looked around and couldn't spot his roommate, but heard the shower in the connecting bathroom running. Ignoring the mess on half of the room, he turned to the clean side of the room and began to pull out his belongings, carefully putting them away. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn't hear the shower shut off or the bathroom door open and close behind him.

But he did hear a voice exclaim, "Whoa, you're tall!"

He let out a huff of air, of course his height is the first thing people noticed; he was over six feet tall after all. Aster turned around and stared at the young man that had to be his roommate.

A tall, not as tall as him, lanky male with snowy white hair and pale blue eyes, dressed in only a towel stood before him. A bright smile decorated his roommate's face as he stared up at Aster. Aster raised an eyebrow at the other's state of dress.

"Hello, you must be my roommate! The name's Frost, Jackson Overland Frost, but most people call Jack," the white haired boy said, his smile widening as he looked over Aster.

"E. Aster Bunnymund," Aster replied simply.

"Bunnymund? That's an interesting name, though you look more like a kangaroo than a bunny to me," Jack said, a mischievous light shinning in his pale blue eyes. "But I have one question! What does the E. stand for?"

Aster was used to people making fun of his last name, but never had anyone called him a kangaroo before. "A what?" he asked, anger flaring in his voice. "I look nothing like a kangaroo!"

Jack's laughter filled the air at his anger. When he calmed down he asked, "Seriously, what's the E. stand for?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, Frostbite," Aster growled, the nickname rolling off his tongue like he had said it all his life.

"Frostbite? That's good one!" Jack exclaimed with laughter.

The tall young man ground his teeth in anger. Man this kid was getting on his nerves. He turned back to his side of the room, stuffing the last of his items into a drawer. "I'm going out. When I come back, you better be dressed," Aster growled as he twisted toward the door, trying to ignore his new roommate.

"What? Is the kangaroo embarrassed by a little nudity?" Jack asked with another bout of laughter.

Aster hoped the slam of the dorm door was a sufficient answer.

**Not sure where I'm going with this, but yeah… What is with me and nakedness? And what is with me and human!Bunny?**

**Did you catch the Blizzard of '68 reference in their room number?**

**What do you guys think? Is it any good? Sorry, if you thought it was too short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys liked chapter one! Here's chapter two!**

**The Winter Dorm**

**Chapter Two**

"He was naked?" Toothiana squeaked, a flush appearing on her cheeks at the thought. She was a petite human that one could compare to a hummingbird with her small frame. She had green hair touched with blue and violet eyes that seemed to see the beauty in everything, especially teeth.

"Well, not exactly," Aster murmured as he scratched his head, a small blush appear on his face too at the memory. "He had a towel."

A large man standing next to him laughed full-heartedly as if it was all joke. He had brown-black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. Aster glared at him. "Haha, I don't see why you're so worked up. He sounds like fun!" the large man said, his voice thick with a Russian accent.

Aster ground his teeth; he still wondered why he was friends with the Russian. "Of course you would think that, North," he growled.

A small man with sandy blonde hair and golden eyes hopped up and down next to them, pointing at a picture he had drawn in a notepad he carried everywhere for the man was mute. There were two figures on the notepad, one a large rabbit standing on two feet while the other was boy holding a strange staff.

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at the drawing. "Not sure what you mean by that, Sandy," he told the small man.

Sandy pointed a finger at the rabbit drawing and then pointed to Aster, trying to get his point across.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Are you trying to tell me you've always seen me as a rabbit, mate?" he asked, confused yet slightly annoyed at his friend. "I know my name is Bunnymund and I let you guys call me Bunny, but I'm NOT a rabbit."

Sandy rolled his eyes and then began pointing at the drawing of the boy with the staff. He didn't get that fair in trying to get his point across as the next moment a voice called out.

"There you are, Kangaroo!"

Aster stiffened at the voice and slowly running around, dreading what he'd see. It was Frost alright, but at least this time he was fully clothed.

"Oh, are these your friends, Kangaroo?" Jack Frost asked as he walked up to the group.

Aster growled at the nickname. He opened his mouth to tell his roommate off, but realized it would only make Frost continue calling him a kangaroo. So instead he decided to play along, "Yes, these are my friends. This here is Toothiana Fairy."

"Hello," Tooth said, giving a small wave to the white haired man, but stopped when she his snow white teeth. She gave a squeal of delight. "Your teeth! They look like freshly fallen snow!"

North gave a deep laugh and put a large hand on her shoulder. "Down, Tooth, down. You don't want to scare him off."

"This guy is Nicholas St. North," Aster introduced the Russian.

"Greetings, comrade," North greeted with a smile. "You may call me North."

Jack nodded and turned to Sandy. "And who is this guy?" he asked, looking down at the little man.

"He's Sanderson ManSnoozy, but everyone calls him Sandy," Aster supplied.

Sandy pointed to the picture of the boy with a staff, and then pointed to Jack, but everyone had already stopped paying attention to the mute man which miffed him off.

Aster watched as his friends chatting away with Frost, getting along with him. It irked him; he didn't want his friends getting along with Frost as it meant he'd see more of his roommate than he had to already.

Suddenly, the Russian man looked at his watched and exclaimed, "We must be getting back to the Spring Dorm, as it is getting late." He turned to his tall friend, slapping the over six foot man on the shoulder and almost causing him to lose balance from the force of it. "See you later, comrade."

"Oh," Tooth said as she noticed the time too. "Sorry, Bunny, but we really must be getting back."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow than?" Aster asked his friends.

"Yes, yes," Tooth nodded enthusiastically. "And bring Jack too!"

Aster let out a groan at that, he didn't want to spend more time with Jack. He slumped his shoulders as he watched his friends walk off toward the direction of the Spring Dorm.

"Cheer up, Kangaroo! You get to spend more time with me," Jack told him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Shut it, Frostbite," he snapped.

**So Bunny, if you're not a kangaroo and not a rabbit, _what_ are you?**

**Yes, Sandy had drawn Jack and Bunny. How did he know what Jack looked like? The world may never know.**

**Tooth was never given a last name, so I gave her the last name Fairy as she is the Tooth _Fairy_. Anyway, hope you guys liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dun, dun, dun. Evil walks this chapter.**

**The Winter Dorm**

**Chapter Three**

The collage gave students a week to settle in before classes started. That week was torture to one E. Aster Bunnymund as it seemed his roommate, Jack Frost, would not leave him alone. His friends were always inviting Jack to join them which irritated him as he had told them he didn't like Jack and wanted nothing to do with him. When he would go on his own, Jack would always find him somehow and proceed to drag him back to the dorm or to his friends. And of course the dorm wasn't safe as Jack lived there too.

Aster was almost glad when classes started, it would mean he wouldn't see Jack so much. But boy was he wrong; Jack was in nearly every one of the class he took. At least it was the end of the day and this was his finally class, even if Frost was in it.

He had found a seat, far away from Jack, and seated himself in it and waited for class to start. The professor had yet to show up, which was strange as all the other professors were already there when Aster walked in.

Aster stared at the clock; the start of class was minutes ago. The professor was late, where could he be? A door slamming caught his attention and he turned toward it to see a tall lithe man walked toward the front of the room. He had a dark appearance, glossy black hair and golden-yellow eyes that took in each student. The eyes seemed to pause on Bunnymund; a wicked cruel smile arose on his lips.

"You may call me Professor Pitchiner," the dark man began telling the class though he eyes never left Aster's.

Aster was frozen to his chair, his green eyes wide and his body began a small shake. A fierce pain arose in his back, but it wasn't a physical pain but a pain his body remembered. He knew this man who called himself professor. Aster hadn't seen him in years, but the man had not changed in the least.

To simply put it, Aster feared this man; he feared this man for what he had done all those years ago, for what he had done to him. He was the reason Aster lived alone, the sole reason he was without a family.

If Aster had known Pitchiner worked at this collage, he would never have come.

As class went on, Aster worked on keeping his body from shaking but it was hard to when those golden-yellow eyes kept returning to meet his green ones. He was grateful when class was over. He was gathering his stuff together, like all the other students were doing, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Aster whipped around and froze as he saw it was Pitchiner. "Stay. We have much to talk about, Bunnymund," Pitchiner said, a wicked look in his eyes.

Though he wanted to, Aster did not run off. If Pitchiner wanted to talk to him, he would. He watched the other students, even Jack, walk out of the classroom, wishing he could join them. He didn't even care if he had to spend time with Jack; he just wanted to be away from this dark man from his past.

"I never thought I'd see you again after our last encounter," Pitchiner began after the last student left; the man looked like a snake staring down a juicy piece of prey. "My, how tall you're gotten. Though I shouldn't be surprised, Bunnymunds have always been rather tall."

Aster clenched his fist and ground his teeth at the mention of his lost family. "What do you want?" he spat, glaring at the dark man.

Pitchiner opened his mouth to speak again, but a loud voice interrupted him.

"Hey Kangaroo, you coming?" Jack stood in the doorway, watching the two with a strange expression in his pale blue eyes. He had come back for his roommate when he noticed he hadn't come out of the classroom.

"Kangaroo?" Pitchiner said, puzzled at the nickname.

Aster took this time to grab the rest of his stuff and bolt out of the room. As he past Jack, he grabbed his wrist and took off at a run, wanting to get as far away from Pitchiner as he could.

He was panting by the time he had run them back to their dorm room; the door was shut, and locked, behind him, but he kept casting fearful glances toward it as if Pitchiner would walk through it any minute.

After Jack had caught his breath, he turned to Aster and demanded, "What the hell was that all about? First you were shaking in class, then you were talking to that weird guy, and then you ran out of there as if your life depended on it."

Aster wouldn't look Jack in the eye; he didn't want to tell him, but it was the only way to explain how he had acted. "That man… I… I know him. He… he killed my family, murdered all of them. I-I had a pretty large family before he came along. He… he didn't kill me, but he didn't leave me untouched either," he said, his voice barely above a whisper as if he was afraid that he would be overhear.

Suddenly Aster turned and pulled off his shirt, showing his back to Jack. Jack gasped. Aster's back was covered in scars, but what were most alarming were that the scars connected to form letters. They read _'Pitch.'_

**Remember how I said in the beginning of the story that Bunny lived alone? Well, now you know why, it was because of Pitch.**

**Did you all expect Pitch to show up in this story? I bet you didn't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, here's a new chapter!**

**The Winter Dorm**

**Chapter Four**

"If the police had evidence like this, why is he not in jail?" Jack asked as he reached out with a hand to touch Aster's back.

Aster flinched at the cold touch, Jack always had cold hands, but on his sensitive back they felt even colder. He normally didn't let others touch his back, but strangely he was allowing of Jack to touch it; he didn't know why though.

"Those bloody ecilops were idiots. They thought a traumatized kid wouldn't hold up in court, plus Pitchiner had what seemed like a solid alibi so they dismissed the whole thing," Aster growled, anger flaring in his voice and green eyes about the injustice that had been done.

A second cold hand joined the first before both wrapped around him in a hug. "I'm sorry," Jack said into his back.

Aster stiffened at the hug, he didn't like hugs. He wouldn't even let Toothiana hug him and she was known to be a big hugger. But again for some reason unknown to him, he let Jack hug him.

"I have something to admit too," Jack whispered as his arms tightened Aster. "I almost drowned in a lake as a child."

_Why is Jack telling me this? _Aster wondered, but stayed silent to let Jack talk.

"Someone saved me, but before I could ask my savior their name, they ran off," the white haired young man said in a quiet voice as if he was reliving those events. "I searched everywhere for them until a week later I saw their picture in the paper. Their family had just been massacred and they were the only survivor. My savior was _you_."

_What? I don't remember doing that! _But then again, Aster didn't remember much before Pitchiner killed his family so it was possible Jack was telling the truth. _It does sound like something I'd do though._

"Jack, I…" Aster began, but Jack continued.

"Even knowing what happened to you, I still searched for you; I wanted to thank you for saving me. I somehow found Sandy, but Sandy thought I should wait until seeing you again as he thought you'd take badly to seeing me again so soon after what happened to you. We kept in touch through the years, I never stopped wanting to thank you. Sandy told me what collage you were guys were going to, so I couldn't help myself even though Sandy said you still weren't ready, I applied. I didn't know you were going to be my roommate, but I was thrilled when I walked in to find you here."

Aster's eyes widen in shock. _Is that how Sandy knew what Jack looked like? But why would Sandy not tell me any of this?_

"I finally found you; I don't want to lose you now. So please stay, I'll protect you from Pitch and I won't let him hurt you ever again," Jack said his voice strong with a strange emotion.

Bunnymund flushed. _It sounds like he is saying he… loves me. No! He's just attached to someone who saved him!_ "Look, Jack, I…" What _was_ he going to say to that?

"I'm sorry, I just thought you should know," Jack murmured as he pulled away. "And thank you, for saving me." He headed into the bathroom, firmly locking the door behind him.

Aster let his shirt fall down over his hated scars and moved over to his bed, sitting down on it. He was at a loose for words. What does one say when someone tells them something like that? He sure didn't know.

He let himself fall back on the bed, curling up on his side as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. What could he do?

Exhausted from recent events, Aster let himself fall into the blackness of a dreamless sleep. He'll think about what to do when he wakes up.

**So sorry for the short chapter, but hey you found out lots of things in this chapter!**

**You now know why Pitch isn't in jail, why Jack acts stalkery towards Bunny, and most importantly the world now knows how Sandy knew what Jack looked like.**


End file.
